Lilly Hana Akiyama
"Friends, they're easy to come by, but good friends, they're hard to find, but you will know when you find one." Lilly Hana Akiyama is a third-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2032. She was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. Appearance Black hair with a red ombre, her hair comes up to her waist, with a red bow on the right side of her fringe, dark brown left eye right is a void grey colour, but she wears a dull red contact over her left eye and a medical eyepatch over her right eye, a bandage around her right hand to cover a burn scar after her hand slipped into a flame. Lilly is a petite girl, coming in at 4 '6 1⁄2 `` and only 79 lbs but that doesn’t deter her from doing what she loves, even if she’s made fun of because of her height. Personality Lilly is usually a calm and polite person and will offer help to her friends and others who may require it at the time; if she comes across someone who she has a negative disposition towards then Lilly can come off as a mean person who makes rash decisions to any passers by. However, first impressions might make her seem like she’s a snappy and obnoxious person as she’s usually loud and quick to voice her opinion on a topic she’s passionate about without realizing it. Lilly is usually found outside on the castle grounds as she loves to look at the beauty of nature and uses it as a way to relax and get away from all the work she does in class as well as channeling her elemental abilities. Background On birth, Lilly was born with a severe eye infection, which left her blind in her right eye, so she wears a medical patch to hide it as she gets too embarrassed and insecure to walk around without it being covered. Adapting to a life with one eye wasn’t easy for Lilly, constantly doubting her abilities and even being made fun of by some because she was different from the rest, she never expected to be treated this way for something she had no control over but she couldn’t exactly predict that, this caused her to be outright rude to anyone that she dislikes as a safety precaution in her eyes. On Lilly's 11th birthday, Lilly received a letter, inviting her to Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lilly jumped at the opportunity to transfer to this new school, wanting to learn magic. Ichika and her parents both supported the idea, but Ichika made Lilly agree to send home a letter once a week. The next day she was taken to the UK by her parents where she would meet up with a teacher who would show her the way to Diagon Alley. Trivia * Lilly likes to quietly hum melodies, she can also play the Acoustic and Electric guitar. * She has a strong passion for Quidditch, even though she only has one functioning eye. * She loves to walk with her fox, Amber in the morning, also accompanied by Isaac E. Hiltshire as he does his morning jog. * During Lilly's second year, she trained with Phoebe Casey to become a Fire Elemental and it ended up being succesful. Relationships Evelyn Arendale - Evelyn is a character that reminds Lilly of home, she has told Evelyn that she reminds her of Ichika, her sister. Lilly is glad that she met Evelyn because she enjoys having her company, even if she doesn't talk much. Lilly sees Evelyn as equal to any others, not knocking her down because of her shyness and her inability to approach others with ease. She hopes to help Evelyn conquer this habit and that one day, she will be confident enough to approach others and talk to them. Mariel Dupoint - Lilly's soul mate (Or as she likes to view her as) Mariel has been a change to Lilly's life ever since she met her in Fortescuse's Ice Cream Parlour alongside Evelyn, the three of them are like the three musketeeres (But female.) Mariel's personality and enthusiasm is what makes Lilly love her as a friend, she's never scared to try something new, ans she always knows how to make Lilly laugh, no matter the situation their in. Isaac E. Hiltshire '''- Isaac was Lilly's Mentor but after some conflict came up where Lilly poisoned one of her fellow classmates, he broke the mentor, mentee relationships, but now they bridged the gap and she conciders Isaac as one of her best friends. He taught her the basics of flying during the summer and ever since then she kept on pursuing the training he had given her until she made it onto her houses Quidditch team, wanting to show Isaac his time wasn't for nothing. She sees Isaac as an outgoing and optimistic person, not one to leave his dreams and wishes as just them, he inspires Lilly sometimes to be a better person, although she can never come around to actually change for the better. Inventory '''Fox Satchel - Lilly usually carries this around because she knows she's always going to have to carry stuff, no matter where she goes. Quidditch Through the Ages - As someone with a really strong passion to play Quidditch, Lilly carries this around and reads it whenever she is alone. 'Red Rose Hairpin '- She usually keeps this in her satchel just in case she needs something to keep her fringe out of her hair. 'Spare Eyepatch '- Just in case of emergencies where her eyepatch breaks and she needs a new one. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Muggle-borns Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2032